clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gold Mine/Builder Base/@comment-32110309-20170621140143/@comment-35001873-20180315020606
I think you misunderstand the definition of "Catch up Point" - reread this bit :: "The Catch-Up Point is the time at which the newly upgraded Gold Mine has equaled the total production of the mine had it not been upgraded" It is calculated as (Lost resources from time spent doing the upgrade) / (Gain in resource per hour from upgrade) Lost resources was calculated as (time to complete the upgrade) X (resource per hour rate from the original "un-upgraded" mine) So for the Level 4 to 5 Upgrade you used, you would not earn 1800 per hour for 5 hours. So 9,000 resources not earned. BUT you start earning resources at a higher rate than before. 2100 per hour instead of 1800 per hour. So 300 more per hour. So it takes 9000/300 = 30 hours before your increased rate of mining has recovered the resources you missed out on DURING the upgrade. Per the Caveat above. The catch up point is faster IF you don't collect regularly. Lets prove it with an example. If you only check 'once per day' then if you kick off the upgrade, it will complete (5hr) AND have time to completely fill (12hr) and then waste a further 7 hours sitting full before you log in to collect. So you actually didn't lose any income from doing the upgrade. (In fact since the capacity of the mine is higher you're even better off, there simply was no catchup point at all in this circumstance) Essentially you collect 21,600 (12x1800) every day and then it suddenly changes to 25,200 (12x2100) after the upgrade. You are simply making 3600 more each day than before. You didn't lose anything as a result of doing the upgrade, it was only beneficial. No catch up point. I'm guessing you're looking at it like you only earn 3,600 of extra "resources" per day but it costs you 60,000 "resources" to build so your "catch up point" is 60,000 / 3,600 = 16.6 days... whereas if you were collecting even a little more regularly it would be 60,000 / 4,000 = 15 days - so not collecting regularly slows down your "catch up point". Two problems here. 1. This isn't the definition of "catchup point" that was defined as the meaning of the column. 2. This bit just BEFORE the caveat :: "this does not consider recovering the cost of the Builder Elixir required to perform the upgrade." Really this is because Gold & Elixir are NOT interchangeable. Your GOLD/hr income changes as a result of the upgrade. You didn't earn some GOLD/hr as a result of the upgrade which takes some hr's so you haven't earnt some GOLD overall. But you're earning GOLD/hr at a higher rate now so you work it out as GOLD/(GOLD/hr) which works out to an hr - the catch up point... Its common units so the math works. But the gold mine upgrade costs ELIXIR to do... There is no way to factor that into the calculation as everything else is calculated on GOLD & GOLD/hr. The game tracks GOLD & ELIXIR separately and you can't use just either as you see fit. If you have plenty of ELIXIR but no GOLD then you simply can't do that Cannon upgrade you want.